Fates of the Miasmic Past
by animefollower101
Summary: Two centuries after Kagome's first trip to the past, war wiped out most of the Earth's population, advancements, and documented history. When humanity begins digging into Earth's past, they discover mysteries that should have stayed buried in time.
1. Assignment

**WARNING ::::::This story contains the use of tobacco and possibly alcohol substances. Mild to moderate language included.**

**This story is one the I had started and quickly abandoned in 2010. I never forgot it, and pulled it out for revision many times in the following years. Now, I'd like to present you with a story that has been edited, added to, and hopefully more sophisticated than when I had first started writing on **

**Let me know what you think,**

**AF101**

* * *

_*****PROLOGUE*****_

_ Earth had once been a self-sustaining planet. When a volcano erupted, and ash would blanket the sky, the destruction would settle itself to become fertile soil for surrounding life to rebuild upon. No matter how far the area would advance, the volcano could bellow once again, and raze everything to nothing. It was a powerful method, and necessary in the end. Nature would break itself as a means of renewal. As it turned out, such a concept doesn't always pertain to the Earthly wilds._

_ Near the end of the twenty-first century, mankind became the next to be rectified._ _Fiscal collapse. Foreign policy downfalls. Martial law. All these actions had their turn as globalization of resources began to breakdown onto itself. Ripple effects from negativity in one country's economical structure would add weight upon those attached to them. Many believe the combining various countries' currency created such a spider web. Others attribute the general foreign influence into civil affairs held the divided lands by each others' throats. In any case, the domino effect was enormous, and ended with the desecration of many major cities around the world._

_ After nearly one hundred years of struggle, humanity finally corrected their global consumption of resources. Not from a demand for peace, open rebellion, or even some kind of adjustment to some high-caste individual's moral compass. It took a drop of Earth's human population, almost back to what it was in the 1500s, before conflicts began to settle. Without the root problem of over population of the planet, the main cause of conflict had perished._

_ As a result of the wars, human culture recessed back nearly eight hundred years. Many technological advancements in weaponry were lost. A common speculation lived among the people that their disappearance was the last act of any large governmental influence left in the world, before they too fell into the dark. _

_ History of the century of trials, known as the Black Massacre by the religious, served as the beginning of a new era for humanity. Written documentation of that gruesome time period remained as one of the few pieces of history left wholly intact, even as the percentage of mankind's literacy slowly dropped by one third. Those who couldn't read or write reverted back to the ways of oral transcription. They passed on world events, as well as family accounts, of the dark century. To hear human history engrossed the very souls of the following generation, and made sure the Black Massacre was never forgotten._

_ Though the efforts of remembrance were strong, holes have been made in Humanity's History prior to the war. For the people of Earth, the Black Massacre brought to life the apprehension of the Old World saying "Those who don't know history are doomed to repeat it." To prevent such tragedy became the unifying hope of those left to carry on into the future of the very scarred planet._

_ Therein lies an underground movement that recovers lost history, and artifacts. The elite groups of intelligence, stationed in select locations around the globe. They have no sponsorship, no ownership, and operate under the doctrine to consolidate lost history. Whatever their mission may be, all branches use a singular, common tool of retrieval;_

_Time Travel_

* * *

**_Chapter One:_**

**_ Assignment_**

The sun had fully risen on the summer morning that First Team, codename 'Alliance', was set to return to Feudal Era Japan. Within the brief window of only half an hour, Etsuko stepped outside for a quick smoke. Her favorite place, balcony on the upper-east side of the above ground warehouse, made for an impressive view of many sunrises over the dry grass fields

Back home, between missions, the captain's tobacco habit always resurfaced. It wasn't an addiction or relaxant, as most people speculate with smokers. Simply, she always had a way to place extra time in her hands. God forbid Etsuko would hover around her three other crew members as they pack their gear and personal items.

Or read a book.

As the group leader pulled out her cigarette, the back door groaned from unoiled hinges as someone pushed it open. The young soul that exited to the balcony held no surprise toward her leader's recreation.

"Marcella," Etsuko acknowledged as she put a tobacco twig between her lips "You should be getting your notebooks together."

"I gathered my supplies last night,... as I see you did, as well." Marcella answered.

Etsuko responded with an affirming hum. She lit her cigarette with a wood match that came from an antique matchbox she always carried in her pocket. After her first inhale and release, Etsuko gave her attention to the person next to her.

Marcella was girlish for the age of seventeen. She was tall, but had the body of a pre-adolescent; everything is there, but smaller than normal. Her reddish-brown hair flowed down to her lower back. She always had some of it pulled into long pigtails on either side of the crown of her head. Marcella's fair skin freckled a little bit over her nose and cheek bones. That detail coupled with her soft, brown eyes, gave an innocent look to her person. Save for her light, womanly voice, Marcella still had an air of childhood about her.

"...If I may I ask, what is the state our latest mission?" Marcella spoke again

"Collections," Etsuko answered "We are to collect samples of fauna." She paused to take another puff of tobacco. Marcella tilted her head in curiosity; one of many childish mannerisms. "The kind of fauna that keeps you at the fort." Etsuko concluded

Her companion groaned in frustration. "Why am I even going back if you won't let me go out demon hunting with you?" she asked

Etsuko took one last inhale, and stamped out her barely smoldered cigarette. Unused tobacco went to waste as she dropped the damaged portion into a bucket filled with water and ash from her other visits. She turned to Marcella and gave her a mock pouting face.

"It's because we love you, and don't want you to be left behind." Etsuko chuckled at her teammate's sneer, and patted her on the back. "You've got plenty of book-keeping to keep you busy." she reminded "Keeping track of what we trade to the nearby villages, _I_ certainly believe, is way more vital than what we three will be doing. While animal samples are important in our grand purpose, keeping up appearances at various times can be even more pressing."

Marcella blew out a sign of resignation. She always felt stuck with inventory duty whenever the rest of her group left to strike down demons. Still, Etsuko spoke the truth.

"Come on," Etsuko guided her to the door "Let's go change into our traditional attire."

The two ladies stepped inside the warehouse from the concrete balcony. Marcella turned back to pull shut the heavy metal door with a rusty thud and latch.

* * *

The two women began their passage though corridors and elevators in silence. After years of relative routine, Marcella and Etsuko were completely comfortable keeping to their own thoughts during the lengthy trek. The route from Etsuko's favorite smoke spot to the briefing chambers had long been planted into both of their memories. The captain herself used this time to mull over a certain concern that, not for time, had presented itself about the very crew mate by her side.

From the first day the trainee's application was accepted into First Team, she blended into their group like she had already belonged to Alliance. Etsuko never had to assert herself with Marcella. At least, not beyond the basic authority that comes with being the commander. However, when it boiled down to dangerous projects, Etsuko found herself ordering First Team's youngest associate to stay behind. In the long run, this wouldn't be fair to Marcella because it limited her growth within The Society. Anyone else might question Etsuko's consistent decision, for good reason.

The young journalist had wonderful qualities. Outstanding intellect, very observant, obeys orders, a likable personality, and never steps on others' toes. Marcella had friends and close acquaintances in almost every department, making special reconnaissance tasks run smoother. She's reliable, and willing to repay a favor at a moment's notice. Marcella's speed in any given task stood as a high advantage to any team. All the while, she never slipped from the quiet grace she was known for, even as a child. All these ideal traits in one operative would be a lucky addition to any task force. Which is why she now worked under Etsuko's leadership. However, one aspect always clouded over Marcella's membership.

_She is just _too _young_, Etsuko dwelled

Yes, the one hindrance for Marcella was something she could not change. At the present time, the record keeper's age was seventeen. To outsiders, it was astonishing that such brilliant potential could stem from one of such few years. However, The Society members were usually young; Marcella was ahead only by about three years. Unfortunately, Etsuko found that to be a problem. Sinister abominations, human or otherwise, bombard First Team regularly. Quite often, it pushed the captain to refuse having the group be its assigned quartet.

It cannot be argued that Alliance's leader worried about their young charge, and it's through the concern for the safety of said crewmate that validated her decisions. However, as of late, Marcella's open frustration toward this topic was beginning to wear on Etsuko. She'd been stonewalling the record-keeper for the two years she'd been on the team, and keeping Marcella at the base became increasingly unreasonable as she gets closer to the standard field entry age of twenty.

_ It may soon be time to reevaluate this matter, _Etsuko conceded _but we must focus on relocating the team. _Once they're all settled into the base, reflection would be the captain's next priority.

In their unchanging pattern, Etsuko and Marcella continued the journey to the warehouse's main floor. The other two Alliance members had ample time to finish packing, and would join them for a briefing. Beyond one empty corridor and metal-plated entrance was the West wing, and First Team's ticket back to their station, Fort Corroboro.

The rumble of giant gears hummed through the metalwork of the heavy, vault door as locks opened. New recruits typically thought the security doors were part of a strange joke, because they usually open to another string of elaborate hallways. Precautions had always been a little higher in the West wing, no matter which direction one took. The passageway to Fort Corroboro was the precious gem of this particular base. A combination of five more corridors, two flights of stairs, and another vault-lock door were the last obstacles before the women reached their final destination.

For every re-entrance into Corroboro, teams were assigned a briefing room for preliminary meetings, as well as a place to change clothes. All members of the concerning team were to be notified in advance which room would be set for their use, but all briefing chambers were located within the first two halls of the West Wing. As the first vault closed and resealed, Etsuko and Marcella entered the third door to their left. As Marcella stepped inside, the first person she spotted was Alliance navigator, Scarlett. Typical to her behavior before a mission, she sat at the small meeting table, gray eyes gliding over a map.

Scarlett was recruited into First Team one year after it was forged. It's rumored that she actually volunteered to be placed in Corroboro via transfer from a province base in England. Scarlett's resume sported very few missions, but what was there were filled with what were called 'extensions.' They were literally what one might think; prolonged engagements in one's specific time period. Scarlett spent a better part of ten years in the Elizabethan era, a grand achievement for someone the age of twenty-five. Her exposure was limited enough to leave only the lightest accent in her speech, yet the culture did have an affect on Scarlett. The navigator still held onto a few learned mannerisms. She walked lightly to keep from making much noise in the heels that no longer adorn her feet. Scarlett rarely raised her voice, even during an argument. Whether it's mud on her shoes or reorganizing belongings, habits dictate that quick cleanliness take priority whenever her time idled.

Physically, Scarlett was a slender woman. Her long limbs give her height, but also an appearance of fragility. The torso had an exaggeration to what should have been a slight hourglass, resulted of many years in shape-altering corsets she wore in her last station. Scarlett's hair was a darker brown; a half-step from black, someone had once told her. It also had a light, natural wave that indicated genetics for curly hair, although Scarlett had her locks chemically straightened to better blend in during field work. Until recently, when her roots grew out, Marcella never knew about her teammate's real hair texture. Observing her now in the meeting room, Scarlett had hidden this trait once again during their few weeks on leave.

A couple meters away stood Ruslana. She had chestnut hair, chocolate eyes, the tallest of the team, and her lifestyle rendered her a strong build. Officially, her position in Alliance was 'Field Technician.' However, when asked to describe her assigned requirements, the term 'Weapons Expert' may seem more appropriate. While defense and combat are subjects everyone learned in The Society, Ruslana made a career out of it. She ran drills on the Home Base with new recruits. She established armories in multiple locations, for multiple departments. Between projects, Ruslana had volunteered as an extra field agent. If she had been born before the Massacre, Lana would have probably made a exemplary soldier.

A year before Etsuko and she founded Alliance, Ruslana began to take personal time for a project of her own. In their home time of the twenty-third century, Lana acquired some property and began construction of a log cabin. No one had been completely sure how she managed to start this project, let alone that she even had the idea. Upon returning to Home Base, Lana would disappear for varying durations of time to work on her new house.

As for her personal life, Lana kept it mostly private. Aside from photos of her cabin's progression, she shared very little. However, there were occasions during conversation that she'd mention a sibling. Phrases such as 'Brother would have liked this.' or 'Sister used to do that.' Respectively, it was concluded that Ruslana had at least one sibling of each gender. Names, current age, and any other substantial information were privy to no one but herself.

"What took you two so long?" Lana asked, obviously irritated. No doubt that Alliance's new assignment tore her away from the cabin she loved.

The question and her tone were disregarded. Everyone, including the leader and journalist, made it to the briefing room in good time. Etsuko stepped up to the table and began to talk through their next task.

"I understand that our time spent at Home Base has been brief." she gave Ruslana a pointed look "But there has been some interesting activity reported by Corroboro. The active Society members have taken notice of unnatural ruination in certain areas. It's not like the remains of physical battle, as it should be expected in the Sengoku Judai. Whatever reasons there may be, a written request from the fort was sent directly to me for First Team assistance.

"The objective is to confirm, mark, and gather preliminary information about each site. Soil and flora samples, as well as mapping the terrain are required. Video documentation and photographs have been encouraged, but as always, pose high risk in any time period before invention. Any such needed equipment has been made available upon our arrival. This mission is urgent, but not dire. So, per the norm, I will allow one full day of rest to settle into our quarters.

"I will send notice for another briefing before our mission, should I be informed of any new occurrences upon our arrival. Meanwhile, let's use the rest of our time here to change into proper attire, and head down to the bay. Any questions so far?"

When she was met with a brief silence, Etsuko gave a quick nod. "Dismissed."

* * *

In addition to carrying personal equipment, passage requires each traveler to have on their person select items to aide in a day's worth of travel. Such items include, but are not limited to, a drinking water receptacle, small first aid supplies, and an edged weapon. The terms of this policy are broad, as to leave each team to decide among themselves how they would fulfill it. Someone may choose to carry water in a personal hollowed gourd for discretion. Another may prefer their personal weapon to be an ax because it may also chop firewood. To each their own, as long as it conformed to the disguise for the selected time destination.

Naturally, it's also customary for the for the group to change attire to better suit their temporary place in time. Hair styling must suit the culture, especially to help conceal any of a foreign color. Clothing should be clean and well kept, the material may be of a middle-class, but colors and patterns less vibrant. Balance costumes below attracting unneeded attention, while above totally destitute.

All these precautions apply, in some form or another, during field work for the end goal of blending in with the culture, should unwarranted local contact arise. The initial transfer between the Home Base and it's correlating Time Fortress includes at most, a day's worth of travel. Cultural exposure is just as likely during this time as any other outside the protection of the underground fortress. This includes any interacting within the surface community.

The last vault door unhitched and bellowed in a low hum as it slid open to reveal what had long been nicknamed the Launch Bay. Alliance stepped five strides from the doorway, and the vault slowly swung closed behind them. The locking mechanism echoed a loud thud when it latched, causing Society Juniors to jump and stare in the direction of the door, while the more experienced barely cast a glance. As First Team descended the concrete steps to the Bay floor, a small, unfamiliar voice made an announcement over the intercom.

"First Team, prepare for transfer. I repeat, First Team, prepare for transfer."

All four of them looked up to the observation deck, where the intercom hub was stationed. Behind the dashboard, flame-red hair stood out in the otherwise bleak color of unpainted concrete. They all recognized one of the usual intercom operators as she stood next to the glass with a smirk on her face. To her right sat a child with the same auburn tresses, a girl no more than seven, with the tabletop microphone in hand. The girl followed her superior's gaze, and her own expression beamed. She waved enthusiastically at the team on the floor, pointing between the microphone and herself. The usual announcer bent down to hug the child around her shoulders, pointed to her, and clearly mouthed the phrase '_My sister.'_

Etsuko and Scarlett smiled, Ruslana gave a nod, and Marcella waved back at the child. The acknowledgments brightened the already excited child, and she wiggled in her seat with excitement.

Ruslana chuckled "I'm telling you, the age of the fledglings they let in for training get younger every year."

Etsuko gave her a friendly slap on the back "No, my friend," she disagreed "We just keep getting older."

Ruslana huffed a laugh through her nose.

Marcella's smile broadened when she gave the girl one last wave and turned toward the launch platform. Any remaining workers left the floor in groups of three to seven. Most were seen entering one of the various lock cells, awaiting for the team to leave. Policy dictated, no other personnel would be allowed in the Launch Bay aside from those assigned for departure.

"Hey, Marcella," Lana called "Remember, don't hold your breath."

Marcella clenched her jaw and resisted rolling her eyes. Ruslana referred to an old superstition that ran through the Junior Division. It was rumored that when passing through time, taking a breath with you can cause irreversible damage. Somewhere along the trip, the body would feel like it's being forced through a brick wall, and any excess inflation of the lungs would cause ruptures. Like most superstitions, however, this was proven false for each individual once they experienced their first transfer. Ruslana's jested warning was meant as a playful dig toward the youngest member of their team. She meant no offense, and none had been taken.

Once the area had been cleared of unnecessary personnel, the team walked their way toward the back of the massive chamber. No words were exchanged as Alliance split up to stand in their usual places around the awaiting crater. A hatch door, similar to those used in the corridors leading into the West Wing, had been set into the floor of the concrete chamber. This one, however, was massive in comparison to the hall security; just over twenty feet in diameter. The hatch itself rested seven feet below floor level. Instead of the door lifting to open, it slid to the left, into a hollowed niche in the shaft wall.

The group spaced themselves evenly around the hatch perimeter, and turned so everyone faced away from the circle. Head bowed, eyes downcast, the team need only wait for a moment before the trainee's young voice called over the intercom.

"Not two minutes before your arrival, we sent your supplies through to their destination." she informed "We just received word that the dead-drop was successful, and the assigned squad extracted them without hindrance."

No one on the floor made any attempt to respond. In variation of only the actual spoken words, the team heard this report over a dozen times before. Whatever had been packed would have been sent through before the assigned team's arrival. They were not allowed to pass through themselves until confirmation was sent back that their items had been retrieved.

The child in the lofty booth leaned away as her older sister stooped down to take over the actual operation of the door. The lighting in the chamber dimmed a good sixty-percent and transitioned from white to red. The hatch door below their feet bashed and thudded in rhythmic succession as mighty locks were disengaged. A light tremor passed through the room as the massive door slid across the metal-plated concrete of the passageway and settled with a final boom into its wall socket. When the ground settled, Marcella prepared herself for her turn by backing up two inches. Just enough to feel the back of her heels leave the edge of the shaft.

Almost immediately, a glow of pink and purple light emanated from the dark hole. The ethereal hues were beautiful, but stretched the team's shadows to an ominous size across the floor. Standing as still as the rest of them, Scarlett turned her hands over at her sides, palms facing the pit. The pooled energy below swirled like a soft breeze as it lifted and danced across her skin. Every transfer they took, departure or return, the atmosphere felt the same. The cooling, gentle sensation drifting over her hands gave Scarlett a comforting feeling of familiarity.

Marcella cast a glance up to the station. The nameless girl looked frozen in time. Her mouth slightly ajar, her expression a mixture of awe and fear. Anyone in the the Senior Division could attest to that same look when they first observed a hatch opening. It was a moment in a person's life where the reality of their future mingled with the superstitions they heard of in youth. Marcella's mouth twitched in a brief smile, and cast her eyes down once more. A small part of her felt privileged to be part of the child's first observation of a Launch. A smaller part within that rested a touch of guilt because Marcella couldn't remember what team she first witnessed on a passage. It was such a small detail to retain nearly a decade later, but still felt it was a shame that is wasn't there.

"First Team, you are free to drop." An older voice announced. The younger sister must have been too stunned to continue. None of the team bothered to look up to confirm the idea. It would have been understandable, and unsurprising.

Once permission has been granted, travelers could enter the passage as they see fit. Some teams leave all together, go in groups, or no specific patterns at all. It also wasn't uncommon for the newer crews to hold hands during passage. Alliance, however, made a habit of falling in clockwise succession from whomever chose to lie back first. Scarlett took the initiative this time, followed by Etsuko a couple moments later. Marcella shifted her weight back onto unbalanced heels and, with a hope that Ruslana wouldn't notice, she exhaled her final breath before her feet completely left solid ground.

* * *

**_Eight hours later_**

"Ahh, I hate how long it takes to get here!" Ruslana groaned, tossing her bag onto her bunk. "Wouldn't it make sense to put our entryway closer to the actual Fort?"

"You know as well as everyone else, it's a safety precaution," Scarlett interjected calmly, as she set her bag on the cot across from the door. "If something were to happen to either site, we wouldn't want both compromised."

Ruslana stepped over to the doorway and took a glance down the hall for the others. First Team divided once behind the outer wall of Fort Corrboro. Etsuko left to gather any new information about their mission, while Marcella had been greeted by a couple of friends. The remaining duo opted to be the first to settle into their usual, private, underground barracks.

Lana turned back into the room, and leaned next to the door frame. "I understand that Scarlett, but really? Being pulled back to active duty prematurely may be a possibility in our field of work, but it'd be a well deserved courtesy to be dumped back with a shorter walk."

Scarlett didn't dignify the complaint with a response, knowing full well Ruslana just needed someone to vent her frustration. Scarlett slipped off her boots, sullied from travel, with gentle grace and set them at the foot of her bed. She sat down and pulled two small towels from a side pocket on her duffle bag. Scarlett spread one across her lap before grabbing one of the discarded boots.

As she began to clean, Scarlett asked "How long do you think we will be here, this time?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" Ruslana burst out "Last time we were scheduled for three weeks, but we were stuck here for two months!"

"That's because back home there were civilian riots in the towns close to the base." Marcella interjected, as she brushed past her team mate by the door.

Marcella's nose was in a book, a normal habit for her when they first arrive. Her hair looked freshly combed and braided; no doubt the work of one of the friends she had visited. Without looking up from her novel, Marcella grabbed the nearest bed post and swung her herself around to the edge of the bed next to Scarlett. Ruslana dropped herself onto the cot closest to the door and looked hard at their guest.

"Since your bag isn't with you, I'm guessing you've been invited to the surface dwellings, again," Ruslana grumbled, but didn't receive a response "So, any word on when we will take our leave?"

Marcella lightly shook her head, but didn't look away from her book. She concentrated on the text and mouthed the last words as she finished a paragraph. Marcella's expression softened as she placed a red silk ribbon in the book to mark her place.

She looked up and gave a clear answer "Etsuko hasn't told me a thing, but she already granted us a day of rest. So, if need be, we may have to start the day after tomorrow." Marcella furrowed her brow at the thought "I mean, our trip here took a lot longer without a wagon to pick us up."

Lana gave a pointed look toward Scarlett. "See? Exactly my point from earlier." A smile tugged at the corners of Scarlett's mouth, but she kept her eyes on her work. Ruslana rolled back onto her mattress, and sighed "I've got a feeling we're going to be stranded here again."

"And what's wrong with that?" Scarlett asked as she set a cleaned boot onto the floor and picked up the other.

Ruslana rolled her eyes and sat up. "Open your eyes, Scarlett!" she said "Seventy percent of the fort is underground. Our quarters is a fifteen by ten foot cement block built to sleep eight people! Marcella, consider yourself lucky for the friends you have upside."

"Have you read through the agreement policy to even take a room at the inn?" Marcella asked. "There's a lot more to it than putting your name on the roster. Those top-side have to live as if they didn't know any better. Like they were born in this era." she paused "Your cabin work back home wouldn't count as practice, either."

Ruslana's nostrils flared. "Don't you have inventory that you need to start checking, Marcella?" she retorted "Just because we don't start our job right away doesn't mean you have to wait."

Marcella's face turned red as Ruslana gave a smug grin. It was subtle, but the comment was definitely a dig into sore feelings from being barred from fieldwork. Marcella tucked her book under her arm, turned her nose up, and left the room in huff.

"You know, that wasn't necessary," Scarlett replied, still not looking up from her chore.

Lana lied back again and sighed "Aren't you frustrated from staying in this hole in the ground?"

"Not really," Scarlett answered "I feel safe down here." She placed her finished boot down by its mate and finally looked at her friend. "I'm also thankful for whatever I receive. I neither fight nor complain when the Society calls upon me to do my job."

"Don't peg me as an ungrateful swine." Lana interpreted "It's just after our mini winter-over last time, I've gotten tired of these four gray walls. I wasn't expecting to be back here until next autumn."

"...And here we are, not even a month later." Scarlett added in a sad tone.

This time both of the ladies sighed. Silence fell over both of them as each thought about the tracking hunt that would ensue.

* * *

The next morning, Etsuko had already been in the library for an hour when she began to organize a list of new lab equipment for her team. She didn't notice Marcella at first when she opened the door to her captain's favorite office space.

"Good morning!" she called, making Etsuko jump "I brought breakfast."

The captian settled her nerves from the sudden outburst, and set the stack of papers into her desk drawer. "You really need to stop doing that. You know how focused I get when paperwork is involved."

"Stop doing what?" Marcella asked "Feeding you?"

"Jumping out at me," Etsuko corrected, reining in her irritation "Last time you did that I spilled tea all over the Species Analysis report I was writing after our newest run-in with the Birds of Paradise...How can you be so cheery in the morning, anyway?"

"How can you not?" Marcella countered "Isn't it just great to be alive?"

Etsuko stared at her subordinate with lazy eyes. Marcella had always been a morning person. Etsuko poured a glass of water for both of them while Marcella divided the food.

Once they both settled in, the captain spoke "Our mission has been altered from tracking species to knowledge collections." she informed

"Oh?" Marcella responded, intrigued

"A half demon has been running about the countryside, causing all sorts of mayhem."

"...Hmmm, I think I've heard it mentioned. According to the friends I stayed with last night, word of it has just started trickling through the compound."

Etsuko set down her bowl of rice porridge. "So, are you packed?"

Marcella choked on a mouthful of water. She looked at the captain with an expression of confusion mixed with surprise. After a moment, she eyed the captain suspiciously "….What are you saying?"

Etsuko raised her hand "We are not confronting the creature. We are just merely going to where we know it has visited, build up its own profile in the database. This is an ideal place for you to start field work." she paused a moment to take in Marcella's growing enthusiasm "I expect you be ready by tomorrow morning, with the rest of the team."

Without even asking to be dismissed, Marcella stood from her chair, gave a slight bow, and walked briskly out of the office. Etsuko shook her head, '_So much for breakfast together.' _she thought, a smile tugging at her lips.

As she had promised herself the day before, First Team's captain did set aside time to consider Marcella's advancement in the field. Etsuko still held the same amount of reservation for sending in someone so young. Looking back, she could only blame herself for approving the former student's application. Yet looking forward, if Marcella was to be barred from full duty until traditional entry age, five full years restriction may not appear in a good light for her record. At best, she may be taken on like any other newly enrolled Society member, which would be a mockery to one so exceptional. Not to mention, a grand waste of time served.

Yes, this was the best course of action for the young woman's future.

Etsuko leaned back in her chair and stared at the high, vaulted ceiling. A sigh passed her lips "Then, why do I still have a wary feeling about this?"

* * *

((Published: 4/23/15))


	2. Observation

**Chapter II:**

**Observation**

_Traditionally, Reconnaissance Bases were built underground with a model dwelling upon its surface. The original construction of Corroboro was no exception to this, with a common farming village as its disguise. However, being a part of the Sengoku Judai of Japan led to many conflicts around neighboring regions. Battlefields and the threat of village raids drew near the young fort. For a time, only members of Corroboro's defense sector were allowed to occupy the surface quarters, in the case of any sort of attack. While the twenty-third century inhabitants had the superior knowledge to fortify their base, anything seen out-of-place to outsiders could compromise them. The camouflage they had hoped to achieve had also left the base nearly defenseless. Research was soon underway to find a method of suitable protection._

_Two years into the Fort's operation, Corroboro's mapping division revealed inspiring evidence of local living. Tall, sharpened logs forming staked walls around a ground level compound about half the size of a city block. Further investigation revealed the dwelling was a notorious Demon Slayer's village. The Society took this discovery as a model of what would still be acceptable in their assigned time period._

_The renovation of their top-side estate included an inn at the center of the fort surrounded by smaller dwellings. According to safety protocols, only huts that were within thirty yards of an emergency entrance into the base could be used as actual resident housing. The others were either storage, covering the entrance hatches, or simply decoys. The inn was spacious enough to house the majority of those approved for surface living._

_Once safety was assured, occupancy reopened to all of the departments. Currently, the village is mostly populated with the Agriculture and Anthropology divisions, learning to live in a village setting. However, the grounds remained open to any member's housing application._

* * *

Throughout the early morning, Marcella had high spirits. She wore a smile as she shuffled back and forth through nearly half of the Corroboro underground, taking care of errands before the mission. Marcella ran into Ruslana a couple times during her rounds and noticed she was still in a sour mood. 'Lana had darkened a little under her eyes, a clear sign that her frustration didn't help her sleep the night before. Even the sighs and eye rolls from her crew-mate didn't darken Marcella's enthusiasm. She arrived promptly at seven in the morning, but still turned out to be the last one above ground.

Scarlett busied herself with quickly looking over a map that was stamped for "in-base" use only. Ruslana listened intently to the navigator as she explained what dangers may be in which areas along their route. Etsuko was the only one who seemed to actually be waiting for Marcella to emerge from one of the hidden gates. The crew chose the traditional Feudal attire of the middle class, colored garments but simply made.

All their equipment had to be kept well concealed in carrying baskets or on their person. Each crewman carried her own gear; Ruslana held weapons, Marcella carried journals, Scarlett brought along her own navigational equipment, and Etsuko took care of forensic supplies. Beyond that, one extra outfit, one decent-sized water container, and a sleep sack.

When Marcella emerged from one of the gardens' gates, the leader acknowledged the new arrival with a nod. "Are you sure you have all of your previous work set where it needs to be?" Etsuko asked her

"I've got a friend in the Local Trading Department covering my inventory checks this week, our security pass-codes have been encrypted until our return, and I turned down my invitation to Stew-pot Night with the people working in Archives," Marcella's face dropped a little "...again."

"Well, you chose field work." Scarlett remarked, handing off her map to a passerby "They should understand."

"Hopefully," Ruslana added "Or your little friendships will get even harder as you advance."

Marcella sighed at the prospect, but knew it held truth. She was grooming herself into expedition work, but sadly few of her close fellow peers shared her passion for the field.

When the group loaded their gear onto their backs, Etsuko waved a signal to the south watchtower and a section of the log wall opened. Many individuals in the compound ignored the group, save the occasional trainee sneaking a glance as they scurried about doing their various chores. The departure was swift and quiet with routine, but once the fort wall collapsed back down, Marcella broke the silence.

"Where do we start?" she asked, discreetly pulling out a notepad

Scarlett supplied an answer. "Our first stop is two days from here," Marcella began to outline the oral instructions "It's in the Forest of Inuyasha."

"But we must be on our toes," Ruslana added "If only we had the luxury of just dealing with lower demons. We also have to keep our cover because a human village is close by."

"Alright," Marcella acknowledged, not looking away from her notes "And what is the purpose of going to that location?"

"Our target left a nasty mark there." Etsuko's face turned serious "A charred, black crater left behind in the forest. It's been rumored that the vegetation seems to show delayed recovery there."

"Like it fears the grounds itself." Ruslana replied, ominously, but sincere

Marcella kept a straight face as she finished her notes, but inside her anticipation bubbled again. The last time she was part of a knowledge collection, it was to categorize medicinal herbs. This mission felt like it would be unfolding into something a lot more interesting. Although it's standard to use caution on missions, the mystery of this one had become a thrill for the newcomer. Ruslana on the other hand, showed wariness that went clear to the bone. The entire morning, her hand rested on the handle of the axe she had hung over her hip. Her defenses were up, as if she expected an ambush.

* * *

A violet haze covered estate grounds as an invisible barrier held in massive amounts of miasma. The palace it contained, as lifeless as a graveyard, stood high and strong in the clouds of poison. In one of its various sparse rooms stood seven wood carvings, planted in separate ceramic pots along the length of one wall. Each human-like figure displayed a single strand of black hair wound over its torso like a python. Three of these dolls had been split in half from shoulder to hip; their upper portions had either dropped in the pot or onto the floor. Across that same room sat a man, staring up at a high window set into the wall above the row of figurines. The gloomy atmosphere outside created an ominous light that shone through the slatted bars of the portal. The man's blood red eyes seemed to pour intense concentration into something beyond the sinister fog lingering just outside.

As if birthed from the shadows itself, a ghostly being stepped forth from an unseen doorway. She looked no older than eight years, with snow-white hair and kimono to match. Her eyes were dark and dull, and she held a dismal mirror; one arm rested on top of the frame and the other supported it from the bottom.

The man turned his attention to the ghostly child "Kanna..." He spoke, low and dark. "I did not summon you."

Kanna didn't reply, but her master knew the lifeless child wouldn't come without a purpose.

"Show me what you have seen." Naraku commanded, his tone still calm

Kanna knelt down a few feet from her master. She barely tilted her mirror upward, as if to catch his image. The reflective surface fogged and came into focus again, revealing a forest. Then the image adjusted to four young women resting and looking through the baskets they carried. At first, Naraku didn't seem concerned about a group of humans, but Kanna's intrusion was soon validated. One of them was looking over the edge of the blackened hole left by a demonic force. Immediately, he remembered the place where he and Inuyasha first met face-to-face; when he released a cloud of destruction.

_ "Okay, ladies. Let's begin by cataloging the size of this crater." _the observer said

_ "Yes, boss." _One of the others answered

Naraku leaned back against the wall and the image faded from the mirror. Kanna pulled the mirror back into its original hold against her torso. He didn't need to ask what they were looking for. It was obvious that the small group went to that location deliberately. Kanna's purpose had been made clear. For an unknown reason, the humans were tracking Naraku's movements. They were of no consequence to him, yet his time had grown idle, and the spider had a sinister curiosity in his nature.

"Send Kagura to the forest near Kikyo's old village." Naraku ordered "Tell her to watch the four women and return with information of what they are doing."

Kanna stood up and left without a word. Naraku wasn't terribly concerned about the newcomers, but if they attracted Kanna's attention then they're worth looking into. He went back to his silent watch toward the window, mind occupied with his previous business. Several minutes later, a hair-line crack sliced clean through yet another one of the wooden figures. Naraku looked over when the upper body of his puppet tumbled onto the floor, not surprised that the foe he was watching finally cut it down. As Naraku pulled out one of his strands of hair to prepare another puppet, his mind wondered back to that far-off forest during the tedious task.

Yes, his time certainly had grown idle.

* * *

Two days into the mission, as the others were setting up their equipment to survey the land, Marcella began to take note of their surroundings. She estimated the diameter of the area in question to be about a mile wide, but only thirty feet deep at the very center. Although the land was flat, it still was unnerving to be able to see so far in an otherwise dense woodland. Marcella also wrote down a few names of the hardwoods and ferns she saw and added a side-note that the birds she heard were only those echoed from far beyond the site. It truly fascinated her that everything else was thriving, but the immediate area surrounding the dark basin was only grass...

"Only grass..." Marcella said aloud

"What was that?" Etsuko called over. She had been taking a few pictures of the crater with a digital camera. The model she used was slightly smaller than a human palm. Etsuko snapped an extra memory drive onto the bottom of the camera and waited for it to load.

Marcella gestured for Etsuko to come over, so the leader handed the camera over to Ruslana. She knelt by the edge of the depression as Marcella brushed her pen through the grass. "Do you see that?"

"No." Etsuko answered

"The grass; it's grown tall around the crater and it's even spilling over the edge." Marcella explained "However, the roots stay on the undisturbed ground. Also, the grass falling over seems to keep a distance of eight to ten centimeters from any blackened earth. So... what does all that tell you?"

Etsuko thought for a moment "That... if it was a some kind of toxic chemical, it would have entered the soil and most likely the grass couldn't live this close."

"And if it was a combustion, similar to gunpowder or glycerin compounds, the vegetation would have shown signs of growing back inside the site." the journalist added

"Radiation would have killed the forest completely with fallout from a crater this size-"

"So, we can conclude that this was not the work from any out-of-time technology? But the grass still refuses to grow."

"Then it's what we have suspected all along."

Marcella nodded in agreement, and they both stood. They reunited with the other two who were discussing the digital map uploaded onto Etsuko's camera screen. Part of their conversation had been overheard; they were discussing alterations that needed to be made when they return. "...mark here for observation. This place needs to be monitored." Scarlett said to her crewman.

"Scarlett, 'Lana. It looks to be what had Home Base concerned. This place is the work of demonic energy." Etsuko announced "But because of what Marcella observed of the growth in this area, I can assume for now that it is a presence that will dissipate overtime."

"Do you still think it wise to set a mark for it on the map?" Scarlett asked

"Absolutely," Marcella replied "I believe checking in on this area could be useful in monitoring it's rate of recovery. The impact crater surely made a change, geographically speaking, as well. Not only that, but it can also can be a good starting measure of the power this unidentified creature may have."

"We won't know for sure what it's capable of until we have seen the other sites." Etsuko added "For all we know, this could have been the minimum."

"Map, mark, and photograph," Ruslana stated "That's all we need to do, right? We won't need to stick around our mission locales for every long."

Although they all thought they needed more rest, 'Lana had a point. It was strict policy that no one would stay in any mission disclosed locations beyond completing their initial task. In truth, the Field Technician could have told the captain the scorched crater was from something demonic. Something about the area left a sickening feeling in her stomach. Team Alliance left within the hour and kept moving until nightfall.

That evening, Ruslana tended to their small campfire. For the first time since they left Corroboro, she felt some sense of ease. It wasn't the first time during preliminary missions she had a habit of hyper-awareness. 'Lana didn't flinch from danger, but always kept up her guard. Especially so with dealing with the demonic. When Etsuko and Scarlett brought back fish from a nearby stream, 'Lana's nerves had almost completely settled down. The trout were small but plentiful, so everyone got to skewer four. Scarlett took to preparing Marcella's fish, to let her finish her work. The young teammate had spent her portion of the evening organizing her notes into an entry for her travel log.

_ '1st night; Task #1, Death Crater investigation: After a quick land survey, the crater was estimated between 1.5 to 2 kilometers in diameter, slightly larger than first estimated. According to the map, the site was located 11 kilometers east of our highlighted mission route. Information received before our arrival indicated a small farming village north east of our predetermined path by another 4 -'_

"Ella!" Ruslana called, waving "We've got some fish for you, too. Get closer to the fire, and take care of it yourself."

Marcella sighed and gently clapped her booklet shut. She stepped over from the tree, resettled herself by the fire and placed her skewer closer to the flame. There was a long, but by no means awkward, silence within the group as they listened to the fire and watched the fish cook. When they finally began to pick at their meal conversation began.

"You know, if everything goes according to plan, we may be back in our village before the supply shipment arrives." Marcella said

"Is there anything that will be going back?" Ruslana asked "I'd pack myself in a box just to be able to go home."

The rest of the group sighed in unison. Lana's complaining helping anything, but the whole group felt the same. Their time back home seemed so short, it could have been a dream. The nights were warmer than what it had been a month earlier, but frost still clung to the ground in the early morning.

"What do you have to go home to?" Scarlett asked

Ruslana didn't miss a beat. "The lack of concrete housing for one thing. And no demons, either."

"What you describe," Scarlett continued, her tone a little harder than she meant. She paused, swallowed her irritation, and started again in her usual soft voice "There are no walls where we are now, and you know that colony riots back home can be just as dangerous as monsters here."

"What about the people here?" Ruslana asked "Unless your department deals closer to anthropology, interaction with people outside Corroboro is limited. Back home, I don't need to hide who I am from the world."

Scarlett rotated her fish skewer a quarter-turn. "On the contrary, you can't let anyone outside the facilities know who you are. We've all worked on applied trade skills when we were younger, in the pursuit to better our cover stories. Aren't you a carpenter, when away from Home Base? Your cabin project surely helps convince others of your identity."

Silence blanketed the campsite, but this time there was tension. Ruslana sat seething, staring at her dinner like its skin would crisp under her gaze. Etsuko seemed to be ignoring all of this, fidgeting with her meal by working out the hair-thin bones. Bickering like this wasn't an uncommon sight to her anymore. Scarlett and Ruslana have made a bond that someone could call friendship, but they are very different. Ruslana was headstrong, action-oriented, and guarded which gave her a rougher edge. Meanwhile Scarlett was a listener, gentle and thinks before she speaks. They work exceptionally well together, but arguments are bound to happen when two people were so opposed as they were.

Marcella, on the other hand, didn't care for their debates. Whether it was the lack of exposure to their camp-side bickering, or her own sweet nature, she felt like cutting the tension herself. Ella knew it may actually be a sensitive topic at the moment, but she cleared her throat anyway. "What about the cabin?" she directed to Lana "You haven't updated us on your progress from your last trip back."

The silence continued for a few moments longer. Right as Marcella started to feel foolish, she got a response.

Ruslana pulled her meal away from the flames, and blew on it before she answered, "Right now, I have the place pretty well boarded up. Construction on the house is far enough along now that it's worthwhile to secure it. I don't want any vagrants thinking my home a good hideaway hole while I'm not there. I've finally drawn out the placement for windows on the first floor, and I''ll start doing so with the second when we return..."

Marcella smiled lightly, and nibbled at her skewered fish as she and the other two listened to Ruslana speak about her beloved home.

* * *

Kagura listened behind a tree. She was far enough from the campsite that a human would have barely made out figures in the firelight, yet plenty close for youkai senses. Her back pressed against a tree, the wind sorceress tilted her head around the trunk. She kept an intense focus on the conversation floating around the encampment. The group's topic of discussion barely made sense to her. While they discussed riots and feuds, the women spoke in a way that suggested a difference from the conflicts of the human provinces. Kagura understood enough to conclude that they were foreigners. They mentioned the name of somewhere; Core-oh-boar-oh. She mouthed the name; it felt strange on her tongue, like another language. Kagura listened a little while longer, but still nothing much of note. She turned her head slightly, to spy a little better on the whole group.

_Ugh, I don't see what's so special about these humans. _Kagura thought, a glare flashed through her already moody eyes. _Did Naraku just want to waste my time?_

Slender fingers reached for a feather from her hair, but she stopped herself. Kagura had no idea what Naraku had wanted to know, but she couldn't risk leaving too soon. The young demoness waited a while more, but the group had fallen silent for the second time since her watch. It didn't seem natural to her how they could sit so quietly. Kagura recalled a time when she had been ordered to eavesdrop on the human in Lord Sesshomaru's care. That child and the little imp said more to each other than all four of these women combine. Kagura sighed, she wasn't going to spend the whole night watching humans.

So Kagura, the wind demoness, finally pulled a feather from her hair-tie and summoned the gift of flight. She would head back to Naraku and report what little she learned from the strange band of humans...after spending the rest of the night in the sky.

_ For I am the wind._

* * *

After everyone finished their dinner, all wood rods were tossed into the fire. A sudden gust of wind blew into the camp, startling everyone. Naturally, Ruslana was the first on her feet, assuming the worst. Dark eyes scanned through the treeline around their small clearing, her short-handled, bearded axe in hand. She moved to start a search around the perimeter, but Etsuko spoke up the first time that evening.

"'Lana, settle down." she said "If there was something dangerous out there, you would have noticed by now."

Ruslana absorbed that for a moment before taking her place by the fire once more. As she relaxed everyone rolled out their sleep sacks. Marcella slipped into her cloth cocoon and looked to Scarlett.

"Might I ask, where we are going tomorrow?" she inquired

"We sort out our destinations by priority, if they are close enough together." Scarlett answered "This venture is based on a rumor, so it was something we wanted to catch on our way back. There is a cave near the human village Lana had mentioned back at Corroboro. It's said to have a malevolent presence of its own. It sounds silly, but adding the location to our Watch List would be appreciated. Especially with two anomalies so close to the Fort."

"Are they related?" Marcella asked. Scarlett answered her with a shrug and a head shake.

"Keep in mind, we have to keep our guard up," Ruslana added "Per the norm, we are trying to avoid contact with the locals. If stealth fails, remember to act like we are only travelers, understand?"

Marcella nodded and had to refrain from rolling her eyes. This wasn't her first field mission, but she felt treated like a child more than usual. Marcella's age used to seem to play a factor in which missions she can have direct involvement in. Not so much in resent years, but seventeen was still a little girl to the team captain. A fact that Etsuko didn't bother to hide, and one Marcella openly opposed.

Thinking of their other companion reminded 'Ella how unusually quiet she had been all evening. Across the campfire, Etsuko had turned away from the group, her breathing light and steady. She looked like she was asleep, but Marcella called her name anyway. When there was no answer, the journalist shrugged and lied back, as well.

Etsuko ignored her teammate, instead listening to the sounds of the night. The crickets and rustling of the tree branches were soft sounds, almost a lullaby in itself. However, the group leader couldn't find peace of mind to let her sleep. After another small disagreement between Ruslana and Scarlett, she clued into that something felt wrong; everything was too quiet. The breeze had become lighter, the crickets were scarce and distant. The change could almost be missed by the light roar and crackle of their campfire. After Ruslana finished talking about her carpentry work, they all resumed eating in silence. During that time, Etsuko caught Ruslana casting a few glances in the trees. Scarlett sat poised, quietly eating her fish, but looked to be listening as well. When the wind returned with abrupt force, it made everyone worry. That was, everyone but Marcella.

Etsuko exhaled a sigh through her nose. Marcella is still ignorant to her surroundings. Today's observations at the crater site were exceptional, but that doesn't make up for her lack of awareness that evening. Everyone else was able to notice the stillness around the camp. Of course, she is not all to blame. Maybe more field missions like this would be better learning than fort exercises.

After some time, Etsuko flipped over onto her back. Gazing up at the endless blanket of stars, another thought crossed her mind. If the rest of the crew would have noticed the change in atmosphere sooner, 'Lana and 'Ella probably would have kept their mouths shut about home. The team leader closed her eyes and mouthed a wish that their group's oblivious behavior had gone unnoticed. It took nearly another hour, when the campfire had reduced it's size by one third, for Etsuko to finally drift to sleep.

* * *

**Alright, for any readers who are even remotely curious to what ****'Corroboro' ****means, it's 'to strengthen' in Latin. Being that the main purpose of this place in time is to 'corroborate' with their future, I thought it was a fitting name for the Fortress.**


End file.
